


Ellen's In Y/N's Ear

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Ellen Degeneres sends famous (your profession) Y/N to a local coffee shop with an earpiece. Y/N must follow everything Ellen tells her to say. It is a funny game until Y/N realizes her long-time crush Shawn Mendes happens to be in that very coffee shop. Ellen got to have her fun.





	Ellen's In Y/N's Ear

italics=ellen

 

_Alright, so in honor of her 18th birthday and all the success she has had this year, we sent (your profession) Y/N Y/L/N to a local coffee shop in Toronto where_   
_she is staying. I know, she actually prefers Canada.” Ellen Degeneres winks to her laughing audience._

  
The audience’s attention refocuses on the screen in front of them, showing Y/N in comfy sweatpants and a tank top.  
_Okay Y/N, if you hear me scream out loud: “It’s freezing cold outside, but I want to show off my abs!”_  
Y/N chuckles and whispers: “What abs?”, before shouting:  
“IT’S FREEZING COLD OUTSIDE, BUT I WANNA SHOW OFF MY ABS!”  
The people standing around her stare at her and laugh softly.  
_Okay Y/N, walk in the shop._  
Y/N grabs the door, and opens it, stepping into the nice coffee-smelling building.  
_Sniff around, and look like you’re heavily enjoying the aroma of coffee around you._  
Shaking her head, Y/N walks further into the shop, sniffing around. She shuts her eyes and sighs.  
The audience laughs, some of them muttering how she looked high while doing that.  
What Y/N and Ellen did not know however was songwriter Shawn Mendes was sitting in the corner and had raised his head up from his phone upon Y/N’s arrival.  
The corners of his lips tugged up into a smile. Shawn had always harboured a little crush on the renowned (your profession). They were following each other on social media and occasionally would retweet each other’s posts and such. Each time Y/N liked his posts, or tweeted something so goofy reflecting her personality, Shawn always had a little warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. They had met at the Teen Choice Awards, and he remembered clearly how amazing she looked in her dress and how much he couldn’t stop thinking about how they took a picture together on the red carpet. Since then, Shawn only saw glimpses of her at other award shows but never had time to go speak to her.  
So, seeing her there today made his heart leap. He has never seen her in anything other than dazzling gowns, but he found her just as effortlessly beautiful in a laidback casual outfit.  
_Okay, so walk up to the cashier._  
Y/N coughed and whispered:  
“Ellen um there’s a line.”  
_Cut the line! An audience member shouted. Ellen smiled. Cut the line._  
Y/N took a deep breath in, and slid in in front of a man waiting in line.  
“Um, excuse me?” He said.  
_Say you’re a celebrity._  
“Yes sir, I’m sorry I cut you, but I am a celebrity.” Y/N responded, blushing slightly.  
_Ellen rolled around in her seat with laughter._  
“Well miss that’s not an excu- Wait Y/N Y/L/N?” He gasps.  
“Yes.” Y/N giggles.  
“No way, my daughters love you! Can I get a picture?”  
“Oh yeah, great! Tell them I say hi!”  
And the man takes out his phone, snaps a picture of them together and leaves straight away exclaiming to his phone; without his coffee.  
_Alrighty then, Y/N you got out of that._  
Y/N grins cheekily.  
Shawn watches from a distance, a little perplexed. Was Y/N actually that rude about being famous? But yet again, her grin at the end was impossible to hate.  
Y/N walked up to the cashier, waiting for Ellen’s directions.  
_Ellen kept quiet, pursing her lip to hold back laughter._  
Y/N clears her throat, looking from side to side as the cashier watches her expectantly.  
Playing with her hair awkwardly, she bites her lip.  
“Can I help you miss?” The cashier asks once again.  
“Hmm, oh yes.”  
“So what can I get you?”  
“Yep.” Y/N responds. She looks up to the hidden camera, raising her eyebrows slightly at Ellen.  
_Meanwhile in LA, Ellen is red from holding her breath and the audience is on the edge of their seats, waiting for Ellen and Y/N’s next move._  
“I’m sorry, so what would you like to order?”  
“Yeah that’s the one.” Y/N continues, swaying slightly from side to side on the balls of her feet to release some awkward tension.  
“So uh miss, would you like to maybe hear the specials?”  
_Say: No, I know exactly what I want._  
“No sir thank you I know exactly what I want.” Y/N answered.  
“Okay perfect what would that be?”  
Ask for a smoothie.  
“Can I get a smoothie?” Y/N exhales, relieved the silence didn’t go on.  
“Yes of course, we have strawberry, honey melon and mixed berry.”  
_Respond: Ooh I love melons. They look a little bit like breasts. You know with the little circle in the middle._  
The color rose in Y/N’s cheeks.  
“Ooh I love melons. They look a little bit like breasts. You know with the little circle in the middle. Looks like a nipple…” Y/N blurted out.  
The cashier rose his eyebrows, then laughed out loud.  
“Oh you are funny miss. So one small honey melon smoothie?”  
“Yep, that’ll be that.”  
_Ellen then got an idea. Remembering her previous Ellen in Your Ear episodes, she decided to get a little bolder._  
_Y/N, say: “But of course they don’t look like my breasts. Those melons are huge!”_  
“But of course you know, melons don’t look like my breasts. Ha ha um no, those are hu-uge.” Y/N gestured, positively red by now.  
Shawn let out an involuntary laugh, clapping his hands on his mouth. This went unnoticed by Y/n who was too embarrassed and busy trying not to laugh, but not by Ellen.  
_“Wait, camera crew zoom in on the left hand corner. Aah ladies and gentlemen, there is singer-songwriter Shawn Mendes.” Ellen chuckled mischievously. Her audience oohs in surprise. “Y/N walk to the back of the shop and go sit beside Shawn Mendes.”_

“Shawn Mendes?” , Y/N thought. Not the handsome, kind, down-to-earth singer Shawn right? The Shawn she has had a crush on for the longest time ever?  
Y/N walked to her left, spotting him and sitting down beside him, hating herself for blushing.  
“Hey.” She said.  
“Hi! It’s so nice to see you here.” Shawn smiled back.  
“So what brings you here?” He asked.  
_I needed somewhere to pee._  
“I um yes, needed somewhere to pee.”  
Shawn looked a bit confused, but carried on.  
“Oh, bathroom’s broken at your place?”  
_Nope, I just love gross public bathrooms._  
“No I just love gross public bathrooms ha. Love em!” Y/N squealed, wondering why she agreed to do this segment again.  
“Anyway I heard your new single Bad Reputation and wow I can’t stop listening to it!”  
“Wow thanks a lot, is that what you’re listening to now?” Shawn said, pointing to her earpiece.  
Y/N closed her eyes for a second. Shoot busted, she thought.  
“Yep.”  
_Hand him the earpiece._  
“Here, listen.” Y/N said, taking it out and giving it to Shawn.  
He accepted it, feeling his flesh burn as he grazed her fingers and stuck it into his ear.  
_“Hello Shaaawn.” Ellen said into the earpiece._  
“What? Y/N who is this?”  
Y/N merely grinned and gestured to him to keep listening.  
_“It’s meeee, from Finding Nemo.”_  
“Ellen?” Shawn asked.  
“Yeah!”  
“Oh! That explains why you were doing and saying such weird things.” Shawn threw his head back in laughter as he placed the earpiece down on the table.  
“So I’m guessing you heard what I said, eh?” Y/N cringed.  
“Yes, it was very entertaining.”  
“Eeven the melon part huh?”  
“It was one of the best parts.” Shawn chuckled.  
“Oh, and just so you know, I don’t actually enjoy peeing in public bathrooms.” Y/N remembered, earning her another laugh from Shawn.  
“Well um, there’s this beautiful restaurant downtown, and their bathroom is not um gross.” Shawn said.  
“Is this your way of asking me out to dinner?” Y/N giggled.  
“Yes, you caught me.”  
“Well I’d love to check out that restaurant. For their bathrooms, of course.”  
“Yes yes of course.”  
They sat there for a tiny while, just smiling back at each other, dumbstruck and not believing their luck.  
_“Yo lovebirds, you forgot I can hear and see everything.” Ellen shouted into the earpiece, causing the pair to jump._  
“Oh right, excuse me Shawn I have to end the segment.” Y/N joked.  
She stood up and said at the top of her voice to the people in the shop:  
“Hey guys! I’m Y/N and if you saw what weird things I have said, it’s because… You’re all on the Ellen Degeneres Show!” She waved her hands happily at the cameras as the coffee shop cheered with glee.  
“So, maybe we can check that restaurant out right now?” Shawn stood up next to her.  
“I’d love to.”  
_“Okay, that wasn’t the best Ellen in Your Ear since there was no dancing involved, but if they do get together, I’m taking full credit.” Ellen stood up and said to her audience. They laughed and cheered, as TV screens worldwide went to commercial._


End file.
